Eraser's Party
Eraser's Party is a Fan-Fic by SlimerGamer953. It involves Eraser and his friends having a party. It takes place within a building in Yoyle City, where Eraser now lives. Origins This orignated from a comment on the BFDI wiki, where one comment that was being used over and over was turned into a story. One person copied it as well. Episode 2: "Steak of a Gelatin" New Pencil Pose.png|Hey guys, I have a idea! Let's go to Gelatin's Steakhouse for lunch! PenOM.png|Sounds good to me. Blocky (New Pose 2).png|I am a little hungry. Snowball ate all the Pizza! Snowball Pose.png|WHATEVER! I CAN'T EAT ANYTHING AFTER EATING 23 SLICES OF PIZZA! Eraser-2.png|Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go. Also, Snowball, that Pizza was 30 dollars! Snowball Pose 2.png|WHATEVER! Eraser FFCM.png|Okay, we're here. Get out. Gelatin Pose (2).png|Welcome to Gelatin's Steakhouse! What do you want? Match (content created).png|I came here for the steak! 26. Eraser.png|I'll take whatever. Just get me a burger, or something. Pencil's Pose.png|I'll take what Match is having! PenR5P2.png|Uhh... I'm not that hungry... I'll take a small burger. New Blocky Pose.png|I'll take a chicken burger! Snowball BFMR.png|Get me a soda. 218px-Gelatin Idle.png|That will be 19 dollars. Eraser Pose 1.png|Oh that's great. I spent all that money on the Pizza, and I have just the right amount left. 73. Gelatin.png|That will be finished in... About 15 minutes or so. Match BFMR.png|Oh great, how fun, what are we going to do while we wait? Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png|We're going to prank people! 42. Spongy.png|Hallo! (Sits on everyone) SnowBall Pose.png|SPONGY! GET OFF! New Spongy Pose.png|Suhry. Match 14.png|This is like, the most like, disgusting thing like, ever! Pencilissodumblolol.png|Please! Someone! Help! New Fries Pose.png|Oh great. Spongy is here again. Pen 13 Pose.png|Fries, what are you doing here? Fries Pose BFUM.png|Gelatin let me sign up and work here. ACWAGT Eraser Pose.png|Well can you do us a favor and GET SPONGY OFF OF US! ACWAGT Fries Pose.png|Yeah, whatever. (Pulls Spongy off) Spongy needs to work out, or something. Blocky (New Pose 2).png|Thanks. Wait who's that behind us in the other seat? SmashFirey.png|Guys, stop stalking me. Pen Island.png|Hey Firey! Firey 30.png|Hey Pen! BFMT Snowball.png|I like staring at people. Blocky, who else can you see? Blocky.png|I see... TB with GB. Eraser BFMR.png|Why are they together way too much? Tennis Ball-0.png|Uhh.. Golf Ball, I think someone is spying on us. Golf Ball with shadow.png|Really? You are seeing some strange things. It would come towards us 16.252835286 seconds later! Tennis Ball ML.png|Are you sure? Golf BallBFPI.png|TB, why wouldn't I be? Nobody is stalking us! Eraser-0.png|I like how they don't even know we are watching them! Gelatin 8.png|Foods ready! MatchBFPI.png|Finally! Pencil's Pose.png|This looks delicious! (They all eat, and head their way home.) Pen's Pose.png|That was delicious! But... Umm... Someone followed is home. 324px-Spongy Idle.png|Hallo! Episode 1: "The Fun Begins" Eraser.png|Did you pack my Cheetos and Pen's Doritos for the party? Snowball BFMR.png|Yes. Why are you making me do everything? New Eraser Pose.png|(Whispers) This is great. New Snowball Pose.png|... Eraser BFMR.png|Anyways, we have to get everything ready! Pen and Blocky are on their way! Snowball-0.png|THEY'RE NOT GOING TO BE HERE UNTIL LIKE, 3 HOURS, OKAY???? 26. Eraser.png|Whatever. Blocky.png|I'm here! Eraser-2.png|Hey Blocky! Do you know where Pen is? Blocky.png|Oh, I don't know. He's probably with Pencil or something. UFFI Snowball Pose.png|Can we just start the party already? Pen is a slowpoke, I want to eat the Pizza! Eraser-1454154944.png|No! We have to wait for Pen, You can eat this old salad I never ate. SnowballPose.png|YOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!! Blocky N.png|Yeah, I'm getting Impatient. Erasery-0.png|Just, wait, people! Pen Island.png|I'M HERE! Sorry I'm late. Eraser (OC Pose).png|Hey Pen! Also... Who's that with you? Pen 13 Pose.png|Ummm.... It's not what it looks like... Pencil.png|What? Eraser U.png|PEN???? WHY DID YOU INVITE PENCIL???? Matchy.png|Pence-Pence said I could come, so I'm like, here! Snowball BFM.png|WHY, PEN, WHY??? Blocky-1.png|Whatever, I guess they can stay. 13) Pencil.png|So, is the party going to start, or what? MatchPose.png|Yeah, Pencil is like, right. We have to like, start the like, party! BFMT Snowball.png|I can finally eat the Pizza. :D Eraser H.png|Anyways, let's start the party! Blocky pose by metallyman-d8tpr7m.png|Yes! Finally! PenOM.png|So what should we do first? Pencilery.png|I don't care, just, let the fun begin! Trivia *Episode 2 takes place at Gelatin's Steakhouse. * This is SlimerGamer953's First Fan Fiction, since his other pages were camps. * This is one of the few, if not the first Fan Fiction on this wiki to originate from a comment. * Episode 2 marks the first appearances of Gelatin, Spongy, Fries, Firey, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball. * Episode 3 marks a cameo of Pin. Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Eraser Category:Snowball Category:Blocky Category:Pen Category:Pencil Category:Match Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA